


kansas

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Road Trips, Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural), The Grass is Always Greener on the Other Side, hunter reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: the road just never seems to end.





	kansas

*

The road never seemed to end.

Some folks found their average jobs in their average lives in their average homes to be bland, too repetitive, the cycle too constricting, slowly wasting their lives away.

You weren't too proud to admit that there were times you envied that lifestyle, the consistency a comfort, a luxury you couldn't yet afford.

It was a cruel irony, how everyone longs for something they can't have, how everyone dreams of a hand different from the one they've been dealt.

You watched the scenery pass you by, scarcely noticing any changes from one mile to the next. Each turn showed the same features, every bend the same, every town identical to the last.

You were unsure what had brought this sudden ennui, this listlessness, but it was slowly consuming you.

The greyed atmosphere did nothing to improve your mood, headlights and taillights and neon signs doing nothing to brighten the atmosphere. It was midday, but nothing could remove the melancholy clinging to you, nothing could pierce through the fog of your own thoughts.

The sound of your name tugged you away from your doldrums for a moment, turning your attention to the speaker with only the mildest hint of your interest.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Your driver's words had you perking up in confusion, sombre thoughts temporarily banished as you studied your surroundings for some clarification. A second glance confirmed you had just crossed the state line, fond exasperation quickly replacing your confusion.

"For fuck's sake, Garth."

Your groan made him laugh, a delighted chortle that tugged the corners of your own lips upward. You turned your attention back to the window, watching the distant horizon, a thick strand of nimbostratus clouds creeping their way to the east.

The deep greys hinted at rain, patches of sunlight casting silver shards around the edges, a perfect companion to the Gothic Americana lulling through the speakers.

You dismissed all traces of your former langour, instead striking up conversation with your partner, desperate for a distraction.

There were still days when you longed for the stability of a normal house in a normal town, with a normal life and normal problems.

But were that the world you knew, you would have missed out on one of the greatest adventures of all time and the greatest people you had ever known.

*


End file.
